This invention relates generally to curtains, and more specifically, to methods and systems for deployment of curtains.
Curtains, and more specifically disposable or washable curtains, have long been used, in hospitals for example, to provide privacy, room division, and to a lesser extent, to cover storage areas. Generally, these curtains are suspended from a track on a ceiling for operation. For example, the curtains can be operated to substantially surround a patient's bed for privacy, and retracted at other times when privacy is not an issue.
Most of these curtains have two portions, namely, an upper mesh component and a lower opaque component. The upper mesh component is typically above eye level so the privacy function is not compromised. This mesh component is not necessarily required, however, the opaque portion cannot extend to the ceiling. Generally, the opaque portion cannot extend to the ceiling because if it did, it is possible that it would interfere with ceiling mounted sprinklers in the event of a fire because the water from the sprinklers cannot easily pass through the opaque material. Other reasons that mesh portions are generally incorporated are that they ensure that the opaque portion of the curtain does not interfere with lighting and/or air circulation.
In the hospital application, the curtains become soiled and can collect one or more of bacteria, molds, and viruses (collectively contaminants) during use. This can be a source of cross-contamination, for example, from one patient to one or more of another patient, a health care provider or other staff, and a visitor to the hospital. Unfortunately, hospital curtains are also typically difficult to change and/or wash. Generally, if the curtain is provided in a single, combined mesh portion/opaque portion embodiment, someone has to gain access to the ceiling level of the room to change the curtain. This is difficult, labor intensive, and generally requires that a ladder of some type be used.
There are some known two piece curtains. Generally, the opaque portion is separated from the mesh portion and a new opaque portion is attached to the existing mesh portion. While this may address the need for a ladder, it is still labor intensive and does not address the possibility that the mesh portion retains one or more of the above described contaminants. With respect to the labor required for replacement, the person making the replacement with this type of curtain has to make a plurality of attachments between the opaque and mesh portions while holding the replacement opaque portion of the curtain, or has to operate a zipper or similar device that extends the entire length of the curtain. At least one of the problems with this type of arrangement is that the mesh portion or similar mechanism is generally not in a fixed position, adding to the difficulty of curtain replacement.